Raticate
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: Green's Raticate is dead...And Red killed it. Hinted Originalshipping in some parts.


**A/N: **_I got bored and decided to write this so it might not be my very best work ever. I was always pretty interested by the Pokemon Theory of Green/Blue's Raticate so I decided to write about it...I guess it sort of turned into hinted Originalshipping but I love that pairing so who care xD...Red is sort of OOC though. Mostly just because I don't feel like prior to G/S/C/HG/SS he was actually like a mute or something. I don't know :P. Still, sorry for the maybe OOC._

_Also another note. I know they're supposed to have a battle when they meet in Pokemon Tower but I just didn't want to do that :|...I wrote it but it didn't fit very well with the story so I just got rid of it._

* * *

Green stared down at the grave of his beloved Pokemon tears threatening to spill down his face. This had been his Pokemon. _His _Pokemon. It had been _his _job to take care of _his _Pokemon...He had failed. Maybe if he had just gotten to that Pokemon Center a little bit faster Raticate would still be alright.

"Green? What are you doing here?"

Green tensed. That was the last voice he wanted to hear right now. _Red. _He would hate that boy if...other emotions...didn't stop him. It wasn't exactly Red's fault...He had just battled. It wasn't his fault at all. Green had challenged him and then been too slow getting Raticate to a Pokemon Center...

"What are _you_ doing here?" Green replied trying to hide his grieving from his friend and look as cool and collected as always "Your Pokemon don't look dead"

"Team Rocket is here!" Red replied "Have you seen any of them? They kidnapped this old guy, I'm here to try to get him back!"

_Once again Red is playing the hero... _Green thought "Oh well _I _haven't seen anything"

"Then...what are you doing here?" Red asked "Your Pokemon aren't..." his voice trailed off

Green glared at him. How did Red not realize how badly he had wounded Raticate? Thinking about his deceased Pokemon brought more tears to Green's eyes. He just smirked at Red trying to hide them. He glanced back down at the gravestone of his beloved Pokemon.

_I'm sorry Raticate...goodbye... _Green internally whispered before bolting straight past Red. Tears poured down his cheeks the second he was out of sight.

* * *

Red meanwhile had no idea what just happened. Green had avoided the question.

No.

That couldn't be possible.

None of Green's Pokemon could have _died. _Right?

Red walked up to the gravestone his rival had been looking at so sadly before he had run. The second he saw it his heart sank. Raticate. Green's Raticate was dead. Despite Raticate being a looked down upon Pokemon Green had trained it. He had formed quite a bond with the small normal type. But how had it died? The last time Red had seen it on the SS Anne it looked perfectly healthy. At least until-

No.

No.

No.

No.

This couldn't be happening.

It had been _him_ who had murdered his friend's Pokemon. Raticate had looked burnt and hurt more than it should have been after Charmeleon's Flamethrower hit during their battle on the SS Anne. There hadn't been a Pokemon Center on the boat. Green wouldn't have been able to get such a badly injured Pokemon to safety inside.

Red had killed Raticate.

Red numbly proceeded up the tower. He knew he had a job to do. He had to save more Pokemon. For Raticate. For Green. For anything else he may have unknowingly done wrong during his journey.

* * *

Green had hidden himself quite well behind the Pokemon Center. He didn't want anybody, not even strangers, to see him cry. He was Green Oak. He was tough, cooler and better than everyone else. He didn't cry. He just didn't...But what was he doing now? He knew his Pokemon would want to pop out of their pokeballs to come comfort him but Green urged them to stay inside. All he wanted right now was Raticate. Happy. Alive. He wanted Raticate. Green wanted his precious Pokemon to run up into his arms and nuzzle his face to make him feel better just as it had done in the past. Green loved all his Pokemon, he really did. But he had found a special sort of trainer-Pokemon bond with Raticate. The Pokemon had always been labeled as a "weak" Pokemon. Or a Pokemon you were only meant to teach HMs an never use unless you needed it. It kind of reminded Green of himself in a strange sort of way. His grandfather had always chosen Red over him even as a child, said that Red had a "natural talent"...he never said that sort of thing about Green. Professor Oak really only payed mind to Green when he really needed something. Like filling up his stupid Pokedex. Green hadn't even wanted to do that in the first place, but he figured that maybe if he did it would make Gramps notice that he was better than Red. He laughed bitterly more tears running down his face, Red was still doing better than he was.

Green wasn't sure how long he had sat there before it began getting dark. He slowly got up and glanced over at Pokemon Tower. He saw Officer Jenny's surrounding the place.

"Good work Red..." Green muttered

"Green!"

Speak of the Devil.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! I thought you might have left!" Red ran up embracing his rival in a tight hug "I saw Raticate's grave...It was me wasn't it?"

Green stiffened and nodded hoping that Red didn't notice his face was still covered with old tears.

"I'm sorry" Red's voice cracked "I would _never _do something like that on purpose it was an accident and I am so sorry...I know that doesn't really help I killed your Pokemon and you're probably mad at me or something-"

"Shut up" Green muttered "I'm not mad at you it's not you fault"

Red separated from the hug and gave Green a confused expression "You aren't?"

"No..." Green shook his head and sighed "I know you'd never mean to hurt Raticate on purpose"

"That's right I wouldn't!" Red replied "I-I just..."

"It's not your fault, okay?" Green snapped "If anything it's mine. I didn't get Raticate to a Pokemon Center quick enough and it died because I was too slow"

Red hung his head "It's not your fault either"

"Well it's got to be someone's fault" Green replied

"Says who?" Red asked "Maybe it's not anybody's fault. Maybe Raticate's death was a complete accident. That Pokemon loved you Green, you can't tear yourself up over it. It wouldn't have wanted you to do that..."

Green felt more tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. He would _not _start crying again though. Red was right. Raticate hated to see him upset. It wouldn't have wanted to cause it's trainer any sort of pain...even in death.

"You're right..." Green admitted quietly

"Do you want to walk to Fuchsia City with me?" Red asked hopefully smiling to try to brighten the mood a bit "I think it'd be better to get you out of here"

Green gazed over at the Pokemon Tower again. Raticate...

"Alright" Green replied smiling back "But...Maybe not right now...It's getting dark..."

"So?" Red asked "This place is upsetting you and I'm not letting anything else upset you today!"

"It's not really that upsetting" Green sighed

"I know you better than anyone" Red crossed his arms "I know when you're upset and I'm not letting anything else upset _my _Green"

"What do you mean your G-" Green didn't have time to finish his sentence as he was dragged towards the gate leaving Lavender Town.

* * *

If the pair had only turned around.

A small almost transparent Pokemon ran as quickly as it could from the Pokemon Tower trying as hard as it could to make it to it's trainer before he left. Raticate had never ran faster in it's life...or death. But it was still too late. It stared out the gate to Lavender Town tears appearing in it's eyes. It was too late. Green was gone.

Raticate could never leave Lavender Town.

It could never go find Green.

"Raticate" the Pokemon turned to see an equally transparent little girl smiling at him "Do you want to play with me?"

Raticate looked up confused "Raat?"

The girl giggled leaning over to pat the small ghost with her ghostly white hand "I asked if you wanted to come play with me, you look so lonely..." her eyes went blank for a moment "I used to have a little Rattata...I miss her..."

Raticate blinked. This little girl needed to be comforted. The Pokemon glanced back over to the gate where Green's form was shrinking away from it's view. Raticate turned away and jumped into the girl's arms and nuzzled her face.

"Rat! Raticate!" Raticate chirped happily

The girl laughed "I think we're going to be best friends!"


End file.
